Any Other Way
by Leonixon
Summary: Continuation of "Meeting Cierra" by Lunar Mist. Cierra visits Diego Garcia. But what was supposed to be a pleasant visit turns into a dramatic turn of events and a race against time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**More or less a continuation of a little fic me and Lunar Mist wrote a reaaaaal long time back. If you have not read "A Little Burst of Sunlight" or any of her other fics, do so now because she's wonderful and awesome. And if you have not read "The Jazz Era." (by me) or "A little Burst of Sunlight", It might be a little confusing to read this but you don't necessarily have to. **

**Sunburst and all her OCs belong to the ever wonderful Lunar Mist and they were used with permission. **

**Cierra belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It would take a long while before Cierra could get used to helicopter rides. She wasn't used to being a part time ambassador for the Autobots. And she definitely wasn't used to politics. What made her think helicopter rides could be different?

Cierra dared a peek out of the helicopter as the clear blue water rippled from the wind caused by the rotary blades chopping at the air. Immediately Cierra backed into her seat. Two military escorts sat across from her. She gave them a tired look at their humored faces. She had done this more than a few times before actually giving up.

"Diego Garcia up ahead." The voice of the pilot through her headphones never sounded so sweet. She had dreaded the ride from the mainland to the island every time.

Again she peered out and saw the large island. A smile was brought to her lips. After being away from her adopted Autobot family for more than a week, she expected the sight of the seemingly paradise, but military, island would bring a smile to her face.

A white beach stretched across the island's length. While the island itself was a military base she could have sworn she had seen a few soldiers getting undressed for a dip. Cierra backing into the helicopter as the craft lowered onto the base. Immediately, upon the close proximity she could feel a pang of curiosity and then sudden excitement over the bond.

She smiled. Her visit was unannounced and she knew Jazz would take great joy knowing she was here. The helicopter finally landed causing Cierra to grip tightly under her seat. The soldiers smiled again but said nothing as they exited the helicopter.

Cierra pouted, following after them. With another pout she tried to keep her legs closed as she stepped down. She cursed. She had regretted wearing a skirt over to the island. But of course her job demanded that she would have to seem professional. Cierra held her hair in place as she bowed her head from the rotor blades slowing down their spinning. Immediately the two soldiers were by her side.

The woman always felt awkward at such a service but took it in polite stride as she assured them that she would be fine alone. To further her point, fast and loud foot falls shook the ground causing the soldiers to raise their weapons. The excitement over the bond was irresistible to smile at. She noticed the new guards. They were bound to be jumpy at something they have never seen before. She turned to each of them and lowered their weapons as she stepped forward crossing her arms over her chest as if she was judging something.

From one of the cargo bays a small silver Autobot came running. She smiled as she saw him support a familiar small femme sitting on his shoulder.

The soldiers relaxed seeing Cierra's smile. She knew all too well about the Autobot lieutenants' bright personality. They too smiled at the mech as he slowed down and came to a stop in front of her. "Mah girl, ah didn't know yo were commin'." He said with a bright smile.

"Hello to you too, you pain. I couldn't stand you bothering me all this week so I decided to shut you up and pay a visit." Cierra uncrossed her arms and relaxed looking to the shy femme on his shoulder. "Oh don't you play shy with me. Remember me Sunburst? Cia-wuh?" The woman stumbled over the pronunciation of the name Sunburst called her.

Jazz smiled and turned to her, whispering something under his breath. Finally the mech lowered the femme onto the ground. Cierra was surprised at how big she'd gotten from the last time they met. She was now up to Jazz's thigh. Shyly, the femme turned and looked at her. Her blue optics seemed to have brightened upon the sight of the human. "Cia-wuh!"

Cierra winced and raised her eyebrows at the same time as Sunburst ran over to her. Despite her awkwardness she had managed to come before the woman and bend down to start petting her hair that she so much loved.

The girl pouted at her just styled hair but let it slide convincing it was already ruined by the wind from the trip from the mainland. "I missed you too, Sunburst."

Jazz laughed from above and she looked up, not minding her head was slightly anchored by Sunburst's curious hands. "She can walk now, huh?"

Jazz nodded his head proudly. "Yep, it took foreva' but she got it. Blasta taught her. O' course ah helped too."

At this the sparkling beamed a proud smile to Cierra. "D'wing help too!"

Jazz huffed rolling his optics. It was all him that did the teaching.

She laughed. "So what have you been up too?" Despite her lighthearted laugh, seriousness flowed over the bond. **"Any trouble with the humans?"**

Jazz looked down at Sunburst and decided to speak about serious problems over their bond.

**"A few hot shots thinkin' they take no orda's from us. A few wanabee's and blame gamer's but all in all nothin' bad. We get used to it afta a while, ya know?"**

Cierra sighed. **"I want the names of those soldiers. I would like to stick disorderly conduct and disobedience of higher command on their asses."**

Jazz lowered himself onto one knee, raising his visor to show his humored and sparkling optics. **"Now, now, girl, don get too carried away. Ya jus' got 'ere."** He soothed the fuming emotions washing over the bond with his humor.

Cierra appreciated the effort. **"But still…I don't want anything to happen to you. Even if it's just a few humans…"**

** "Stop girly, its fine. It will take mo' than ah few 'umans ta peeve us off. Dreadwing bein' tha exception." **

Despite it all she smirked at the name. She remembered the pain in the ass jet all too well. Cierra could admit that he was something else...Even if their first, interactions, impressions, and meeting was bumpy.

Her smirk fell. She still wasn't convinced. Cierra soon realized Sunburst had stopped playing with her hair. "Is something wrong, sweetspark?" Cierra asked in an innocent tone. She internally cringed knowing that the little femlet could somewhat feel and hear their conversation over the bond.

"Mommy angry?" Cierra cringed both from the name and innocent question.

**"Jazz, I thought you said you told her I wasn't her mom?"** She moaned over the bond.

**"Ah tell her that she isn't."** He said in his defense. **"Solarwind is her real femme creator. Did I ever tell you that?" **His voice turned quiet.

Cierra paused and flinched inwardly. From his tone, she apparently...wasn't around anymore. **"Jazz, I'm serious. She can't grow up thinking a human is her mother." **She hissed. **"She can't forget her real mother."**

In return the mech sighed through his vents at the truth in her words. He sent over assurances to her and made a pointed effort to get off the sad topic.

Cierra shook her head getting Sunbursts' attention. "I'm not mad, Sunny. Just talking with your silly Opi…" She wasn't going to scold her. Not for something Cierra barely knew about.

Sunburst giggled at her.

"Cierra's just jumpy from tha ride ova."

The woman gave up and fixed her short sleeved shirt. She was getting tired of wearing official and professionalized clothing. The black fitted skirt was also getting annoying. Jazz saw this and titled his helm. "Yo quarters 'ave been untouched from tha last time ya visited. Want ta get into somethin' mo' comfortable?" Jazz stood upright and gripped Sunburst gently by the waist. She let out an annoyed chirp as she was taken from Cierra's soft hair.

Cierra cringed momentarily as the femlet decided that taking a fistful of hair wouldn't be painful to her. "Yeah that sounds great."

Jazz said a quick but humored "sorry". Cierra started to walk along Sunburst and Jazz while rubbing her scalp. "So I take it you got stuck with babysitting?" Her voice echoed around the cargo bay. A few soldiers nodded their heads in respect towards her to which she responded with a smile. She was still getting used to her authority around the base. She doubted that she would ever get use to it anyway.

The mech shrugged in return, momentarily rising Sunburst on his shoulder from the gesture. "Yeah, the otha's are busy. Blasta's out on ah mission on tha West coast. Says he's fixin' ah radio dead zone. There've been no 'con attacks recently an' it's makin' all o' us unsteady. Especially OP. He knows somethin's gunna 'appen soon."

As if his words were like magic, a loud alarm echoed throughout the base. Cierra slammed her hands on her ears out of reaction but realized it wasn't loud. She looked up seeing Sunburst distressed at the noise. She felt Jazz sending assuring and soothing emotions over the bond. Carefully, she added her own.

And just like that, the want to get into some comfortable clothes and spend time with Jazz and Sunburst was reluctantly forgotten.

Jazz was already moving with Cierra in tow, jogging to keep up with the mech. "Of all tha times fo' ah 'con attack…" He grumbled.

They soon reached a hanger where all the Autobots and higher up humans had grouped. Among the humans was Lennox, a seasoned sergeant among the others and Epps, right by his side. Other mechs she remembered from the last time were there also. The Lambo twins were standing off to the side with their arms crossed. Mirrored, stern expressions were their face plates. Optimus was standing next to Lennox with Ironhide not too far away.

Dreadwing and Thundercracker were absent for his neutral stand in the war.

Jazz gently lowered Sunburst to allow her to stand on her own. He was now focused on Lennox speaking. Sunburst hugged Jazz's leg hiding from all the mechs around her and scared of the alarm still going off.

Cierra moved closer to her and patted her on the arm. "It's alright Sunburst."

She whimpered. "I don't like it…Opiluk have to fight decep-decepter-" She gave up at the word and Cierra nodded her head understandably.

She looked up to Jazz and got his attention by poking through the bond. **"What's up?"**

**"'con sightin'. Ah squad o' scouts on tha coast again. They're searchin' fo' somethin'…"**

**"Again?"**

Jazz gave her a poke at her bond in an equivalent to silence her. She poked back but more roughly. **"Well, excuse me, I was just wondering since I was away for a week."** She said annoyed.

**"Ah know…Ah'm sorry. Hold on." **He brushed her conscious gently.

Lennox's voice became louder. "Jazz?"

"Yes, sir?" He said with a cocky grin.

"You're going to lead the mission. We need spec. opts. to deal with this."

The others couldn't see it but Cierra noticed Jazz become stiff. He hid it with another confident grin. "A'right." He was about to step forward to discuss a plan of action but realized Sunburst was still on his leg. The other Autobots looked over at him with a mix of pity, humor, and worry as he struggled to peel the sparkling off of his leg.

Cierra was also soothing Sunburst through the bond. "No!" She yelled defiantly.

"Sweetspark…" Jazz soothed.

"I don' want you to go!"

Cierra cringed and came next to her placing an assuring hand on her. "Sunburst, how about you show me around the base. Jazz is just going to talk to the rest of the 'bots, alright?"

She seemed defiant at first but then Cierra smiled. "Don't worry Jazz will be alright. He always comes back to us, right?" She looked up to him, a soft smile upon her lips.

"Go on Sunny, ah'll be back soon."

Sunburst's lower lip trembled as she let go of his leg. "'kay opi..."

He allowed a sad smile and brushed her bond lovingly before he turned to Cierra also. **"Take care o' mah girl now."**

She poked through the bond with love and concern. Jazz spun on his heel and was immediately in soldier mode.

Sadly the woman watched him walk forward. He cloaked the bond preventing any of his war hardened emotions to get through to his girls.

When Cierra led Sunburst back out of the briefing room she didn't notice Jazz looking over his shoulder, giving one last worried glance. He hated how he had to be ripped away from Cierra just as she arrived.

* * *

"Really? That's so cool!" Cierra said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Daddy can talk to all kinds o' people through dat." The little femlet fluttered her door panels excitedly as she pointed to a Cybertronian sized computer station. It had many head sets and microphones. two screens and two keyboards adorned each side.

"He's a communications' specialist isn't he?" She was asking the femme in truth. She only heard so little about the mech. Jazz told her that he was Sunburst's true father but never got the chance to meet him.

"Uh-huh, he have lots an' lots o' music too. Mo' than Jazz!" She said making her arms go in a huge arch to show her that his collection of music was, indeed, big.

Cierra had taken the little femlet around base. Even though Sunburst was the one giving the tour Cierra was there to guide her a little more. She herself didn't know the base all too well. Sticking to familiar halls and rooms was her main goal.

She just wanted to distract the little femme from her worries. Curiously she poked the bond and cringed. Jazz was still blocking his bond. Even after a few hours she was still worried. She knew that he didn't want her girls to feel what the war was like. Yet, here she was, an ambassador for the Autobot _because_ of the war. Irony at its finest.

"Ooo." A curious click and warble came from Sunburst earning Cierra's attention. She hadn't realized it, but she had been following Sunburst instead of her leading the way. Now they were in a hallway that was dimly lit. The walls were crumbling and the smell of damp mold filled the air.

All in all this part of base was not used or kept up to status quo. Worry ebbed at Cierra's mind causing red flags to go up. "Hey, Sunburst why don't we go back? I bet 'Bee's in the rec room." She didn't know if the mech was really there. She wanted the curious femme to turn her attention towards something else other than the dangerous, creepy, hallway.

"We go on adventure, Cia-wuh! Adven'er!" She pushed. Her door wings fluttered excitedly as she climbed over metal crates and boxes.

"Don't you want 'Bee to help us too? We don't want to hurt his feelings if we don't." She had to make up those lies. It was for the sake of not getting lost, their safety, and Primus knows what was back here in the abandoned halls.

Sunburst clicked sadly mulling over the thought before shaking her helm. "I wanna go without 'Bee." She said bravely.

Cierra visibly deflated. She was never good with children or younger people. It was hard to understand their goals and views on life. Cierra had to admit though, Sunny was being quiet adorable because of her determination and adventurous attitude.

On the bright side Sunburst was finally distracted and was now chirping and giggling along, climbing over whatever she could. Soon she started to play pretend. Silently and with humor Cierra watched the femme. While she kept a note of where they were going, she also kept track of the halls. They kept turning this way and that until Cierra's worry became worse, causing klaxons to go off in her mind. They were lost. On base.

"Oh man..." She sighed in stress. She brushed fingers through her hair and stopped walking.

Soon Sunburst noticed the lack of a human following her. She beeped worriedly and stumbled over to her. "Cia-wuh? What wrong?"

Cierra snapped out of her worried musings when the red femlet looked down at her. She smiled gently and shook her head. Just taking a break, sweetspark. Are you having fun?" There was no way Cierra would allow herself to ruin her fun and get her worried. The red femlet just forgot her worry about Jazzs' absence and mission and it was going to stay that way.

The little femme nodded her helm and fluttered her wings. "You tired?" She asked concerned.

Cierra creased her eyebrows in worry. She nodded her head and sat down on the ground. Cierra smiled to keep the femme easy. Stay where they were was a good start. While she didn't discourage her fun, Cierra could sit and wait for Jazz to return and then she could call him over the bond and find their way back to the main base.

"A little bit. My trip here was long and I'm tired from it. You can still play though. Stay near me okay, Sunny?"

Sunburst nodded and wobbled off toward a metal crate where she would soon declare it her ship, er some sort.

Cierra leaned against the wall and hummed. Sunburst was too young to have a communication link and Cierra sure as slag didn't have one being human and all. So, they couldn't call for one of the 'bots. She looked around the halls. She couldn't see any intercoms either. So she couldn't contact any personnel on base. Blaster or Dreadwing weren't coming back anytime either.

They were lost until Jazz came back. Hopefully that wouldn't be long.

Cierra looked up and realized Sunburst was too quiet for her comfort. Quiet meant a curious femme about to cause trouble. Just as she realized this, a loud creak and metal on metal rang out on the hall. She pushed herself off of the wall quickly and ran, to the best of her ability with heels on, over to where the red femlet was gasping up at a metal door sliding up and folding into the ceiling.

Cierra didn't have time to ask what Sunburst did when they saw the amount of old technology and junk inside the large room. It was dully lit with bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Dust and cobwebs floated in the air. A smell of rust, brass, and cheap metal wafted past them. But among the junk were shiny trinkets of engine parts and computers. Perfect for catching a curious sparklings' attention.

Sunburst clapped her hands at her discovery and walked right in. Cierra walked in with her. The human panicked and laughed carefully. "Sunburst we shouldn't be in here. I think it's kinda icky with all this dust and junk. Don't want to get it in your vents do you?"

Sunburst contemplated this before lowering her door wings in sadness. "No, D'oc Watchit will be mad."

Cierra hated to see her happiness go away. "He won't be mad, I promise. Plus I don't think touching this stuff is safe." She laughed making a funny face. "It's all icky!"

Sunburst laughed at the funny face she made and her door wings rose up back into their happy position.

Cierra smiled at her happiness. With her own curiousness coming into play she looked around, carefully getting a better look at everything. The machines and technology were out of date and not only that, odd and strange as if they were failed technology projects like she heard Que made.

Slowly she allowed her eyes to drift to the odd walls. She hummed because instead of concrete they were metal. Thick metal covered in weird wires and other metals. Her worry was now back into play.

"They needed to get out of there fast" feeling came over her. And because of past "get outta there fast" situations she followed her gut. She turned to Sunburst and gasped because a shiny control panel caught Sunbursts' attention. And she was already pressing a button.

"Sunny, no!" She warned, outstretching her hand.

At that moment the lights flickered out above and completely blacked out. The gate started to groan and moan as it slowly closed. "Oh no..." She said in horror.

Sunburst realized her mistake and her door wings drooped in worry and concern. Her hand was now long gone from the button. "Cia-wuh?"

Cierra didn't answer back because a sudden bang and parts falling from the gate fell. Rust flakes fell to the ground in piles.

The metal gate that folded into the ceiling was now coming loose-and falling quickly. Cierra ran forward to somehow stop it but her actions were fruitless as the gate came crashing down. Cierra cowered away from the dust that rose up from the gate slamming down on the ground and closed her eyes. When it was all silent a whimper made Cierra open her eyes. They were drowned out in darkness. Pitch black darkness.

Frantically she looked around. "Oh no." She said shaking her head. She saw Sunburst's little blue optics whirr and shutter quickly. The woman cleared her throat and coughed out the dust that she had accidentally sucked in.

"Cia-wuh? Ciawuh?" Her little voice was on the brink of panic.

Cierra felt her way over to the little femme using her brilliant blue optics as her guide. Soon she felt and patted her leg. She realized that she was on her side in the fetal position her hands wrapped around her chest. "Sweetspark? It's alright. It's alright. I'm here." She brushed her hand across her cheek and knelt down next to her.

Again the woman looked around the complete darkness. She had to keep her panic in check. She needed to be brave for Sunburst. She need to be there to keep her steady. "Look at that! It went kabluey!" She said with a laugh. It wasn't genuine, just meant to make light of the situation. Her eyes tried adjusting to the pitch black dark. She blinked multiple times but it was no use.

Cierra licked her lips and kept brushing her hand along Sunburst's cheek. In return the little femlet whimpered. "My fault. We trapped now."

The woman's heart practically broke in half at her guilty voice. "No, no, we all make mistakes." She smiled despite it all. "I'm going to look for the panel again and see if it works huh?"

Cierra knew that the door slammed on its own and something must have broken. She recalled the rust and broken pieces as they fell to the floor. At this point anything was worth a try.

Carefully, Cierra got up from next to Sunburst. "I'm right here alright, Sunny? I'm not leaving you."

"Dark scary."

Cierra sighed heavily. "I know, I know sweetspark. Just keep talking to me and we'll be fine." Cierra bumped into a large box like machine and smiled. She felt around the top of the metal box and sure enough there were buttons, many of them.

With a hum she tried to feel for a switch of some sort. Cierra noticed the lack of response from the femme and called out to her.

"'m here." She replied quietly her voice still on the panicking side.

"Alright, alright." She assured. Suddenly a spark imitated from the panel and shocked Cierra's hand, lighting up the air momentarily. She yelled out in pain and surprise.

She lost her balance on her heels, twisting her Cybertronian reinforced ankle with a crack. In result she fell harshly to the floor. Cierra was hoping the crack came from her heal breaking. The pain that ran up her leg caused her hope to become false.

"Cia-wuh!" Sunburst clicked and warbled to Cierra hoping it would soothe her in any way.

"Ah-I'm fine. Just got surprised that's all." Cierra reeled her head back letting out a silent yell as she felt her ankle. Wrong choice because the metal was now easy to feel against her skin. She had to hold back a wave of nausea from hitting her. She exhaled heavily. She would not allow Sunburst to hear her pain.

With determination she forced the pain away and took off her heels. She threw them aside cursing the damned things. Then she got onto her stomach and crawled her way back toward Sunburst.

At this point Cierra didn't care that her clothes were dirty or she had a broken or sprained ankle. Her main priority was Sunburst.

Jazz told her to take care of her. And that meant no matter what she would, because Jazz told her this. Jazz was everything.

"The panel is broken, Sunburst so we have to wait until somebody-" Cierra cut herself off. They were lost and trapped. And until Jazz came back they would be lost. That meant they would have to wait a while longer in the dark until they were rescued.

A whimper came from Sunburst. "I'm scared. I want Opi, I want daddy."

Cierra creased her forehead in pain. She wasn't going to wait for Jazz to bring down his cloaked spark. They needed him and fast. Sunburst wouldn't last long in here and neither would she. Bad memories of being hostage by the Decepticons were already creeping around her like terrible vines.

**"Jazz, Please, answer me." **She forcibly clawed her way through the bond but then there was_ nothing_. Cierra went rigid and clawed her hands across her ear and head. Right where the communication device imbedded into her brain allowing her to communicate with Jazz. The bond was slipping away and she didn't know why or how! Cierra was panicking, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier.

"**Ja**zz!" She sent over her last plea before Cierra started to whimper and cry.

* * *

Jazz ducked behind an abandoned building as plasma was sent flying past his helm. "Tha' was too close fo' comfort, man." He rose up from behind the cover and ran ahead shooting plasma rounds at a 'con scout.

"Jazz! To your left." Sideswipe called over an explosion from a human grenade launcher and whistling of bullets.

The mech whipped his helm over to the said direction and growled. "Not on mah watch." Nobody sneaks up on the Jazz man. With almost a lazy motion Jazz shot the scout in the helm sending him down.

Jazz ran over next to the red Lamborghini and sat against the building wall that was their cover. "Jeez, mech what has you so distracted?" Sideswipe grumbled sending a spray of bullets at a bigger 'con.

"Well, we got our aft handed to us, our cover is blown and weh got ambushed. I don't know Sideswipe ya tell meh? Seeing I was in charge of the mission yeah ah'm a lil' out of it. I gotta get us outta here." He said a firm frown taking over his lips.

_::Jazz my men are pulling back. We're taking a heavy beating over here!::_ Lennox's heavy and panicked voice came over his com.

Jazz snapped his helm as he clicked his glossa in agitation. He raised a finger to the side of his helm._ ::Fall back an' wait for meh to regroup with ya. Mo' enemy's are comin' yo way. Head south.::_

Sideswipe seemed busy for a moment before he looked up to the lieutenant. "Sunny's getting the injured out of the way."

Jazz looked up to him. "Humans? How many?"

Again, a pause as the twin spoke over the bond. "Twenty and counting. Two dead."

"Slaggin'..." He contained himself. "A'right we're pullin' out. This was nothin' mo' than ah stupid, slaggin ambush. Con's aren't afta _shit_."

_::All units pull out!:: _Jazz barked over the communications.

Sideswipe nodded his helm before he raced away, gliding in between cover. Off to the side a yellow streak met up with the red twin.

The twins were pulling back together and picking up injured on the way. That left him and Prime. But he couldn't see him anywhere and he didn't know if he heard his order to pull back. _::Prime. Get outta here. We're pulling back:: _His accent was long gone replaced with the seriousness of the situation

_::Affirmative.::_

Jazz looked over his cover and saw three large cons heading his way. He growled lighting his visor to a bright metallic blue. They spoke in garbled and rough Cybertronian as they came closer. Bullets flew over the mech's helm and he cursed.

He checked if the bond was still blocked off as flares of panic and the equivalent to a human adrenaline rush came over him. His girls wouldn't experience any of this. He wouldn't allow it.

"A'right." He held in a vent as he pushed himself off of the ground and rushed in between cover while he retreated. His visor outlined the area around him, searching for appropriate cover. Humans pulling back were outlined in red, while 'bots had spark signatures. They were all moving South as told. Bullets scathed his armor and whizzed by too close for comfort.

"Slaggin-" He spun around and hit a crumbling wall for cover. He exchange fire. He looked down seeing humans rushing by at his feet. "Move, guys move!"

He got low covering the delicate humans.

Red dripped from one of their legs and the other two were carrying him.

He cursed.

This was all his fault.

_::Prime to Jazz::_

The mech took in a deep vent. _::Go 'head Prime.::_

_::I found the reason why the Decepticons are here in this facility.::_

Jazz paused. _::I thought-:: _A plasma round got too close for comfort.

_::Energon trails are in the earth. Multiple veins run under this abandoned settlement.:: _He replied back.

_::Primus.::_ He groaned. _::Then we have to take the con's by force.:: _They had to get this place under their protection now. Energon was already scarce. If they had this area under their control they would have a new advantage and more energon.

Jazz cocked his weapon and spun out from his cover.

He targeted the three large mechs and shot at their chests and helms. Nothing damaged them. For a moment Jazz was puzzled but it turned into panic as his visor assessed their frames.

_::Mah firepower doesn't do slag on these guys, Prime.::_ He placed his shield gun away. Their armor was heat resistant. But to have such armor meant it was susceptible to melee attacks. _::Goin' hand ta hand::_

_::Jazz, fall back! We will regroup then attack!::_

Jazz always placed others before himself. He would tell others to fall back and he would make sure he was the last to do so. Here and now, they had to take on the 'cons. But he would do it. Alone. He wouldn't risk anymore lives. _::No can do, Prime. Ya should know meh.::_ He said with a small smile.

From his hiding spot Jazz charged, sliding out a sharp, metal quarterstaff from subspace. As he rushed forward he prepared his mind and body for the fight, including the bond. But as he made sure the bond was block once again, somewhere in his conscious something was pulling him out of the now.

He opened the bond just so, to see what was pulling on the bond so urgently. But there was no curiosity or relief from his girls.

**Jazz!**

The mech paused hearing Cierra's plea for help. As soon as he heard it, it was gone. The bond that he held so dear was severed and blocked.

He dropped like dead weight barking out a cry of pain. His weapon flew away lodgeing into the dirt. Dirt puffed up into clouds as Jazz's venting became hectic and strained. He tried prying the bond open but something was blocking him from his girls. He yelled out as the backlash hit him.

The mech looked up seeing the Decepticons look down at him in curiosity with harsh evil smiles.

The mech tried to get on all fours but his spark was writhing within its casing, causing him to be dizzy and unbalanced just from the pain. His tanks churned and his vision was going out. His blue visor was flicking on and off, static filling it.

Jazz sneered up to the 'cons, clawing the ground in anger. "Takin' advantage o' ah down mech huh? C'mon, I dare ya!" He snarled.

Footfalls off to the side shook the ground and made the two 'cons look up. Panic crossed their face plates as Optimus Prime charge in to save his second in command.

Axe raised and face guard in place, the leader activated the weapon making it glow a dangerous fire red.

Jazz flinched as the bond continued to ebb away. He let out a strangled grunt through his clench denta as he clawed at his chest.

He continued to try and find Cierra and Sunburst through the blockage but couldn't.

Above, in short moments, the Prime had already dispatched the mechs. Helm or chests were sliced open and off by the energy axe.

They each fell with a thud. Energon dripped nearby Jazz's helm but he ignored it. Optimus sub-spaced his weapon and quickly placed a steadying hand on his chest. "Jazz? Jazz, can you hear me?" He was bent over his soldier protectively, as if daring any other threat to come near.

Jazz nodded his helm. He placed a clawed hand over the one resting on his chest. "Prime, tha bond, somthin'-somthin' 'appened, I don't-" He creased his optics in as another uncomfortable wave came over him.

The mech didn't even register Optimus picking him up and quickly making a fallback. He held him close and securely to his chest.

Jazz continued to clutch his chest and vent heavily. He tried to speak but nothing would come from his vocalizer. His head spun and his spark continued to strain.

It would have been a lie if Jazz said he wasn't scared. Scared for his girls and the precious bond he held so dear.

* * *

Cierra was hyperventilating. She couldn't breath, think, hear, or feel anything. She heard someone calling her name through the haze. She felt a large hand on her arm shaking her.

Stop. She was going to vomit just from the slight motion.

Sweat started to cover her skin as the stress from the absence of the bond started to takeover.

"Cia-wuh!" Sunburst desperate plea snapped her out of it.

Cierra blinked and cringed as she rolled onto her back. Sunburst suddenly covered her and hugged her desperately to her tiny chest. She soon realized she was experiencing the same effect from the bond being ripped away. She didn't even question why it was gone. Her mind was too focused on the pain.

""urts Cia-wuh!" She let out a high pitched whine as she desperately pressed Ciarra's chest against hers as if she was searching for her spark. Cierra's body was limp. Her mind was fuzzy but weakly she lifted a hand up to Sunny's door wings and started to rub the base of the appendage gently.

Sunburst frame suddenly went stiff but then relaxed. The human closed her eyes slowly, humming no particular song. "It-It's going to be okay Sweetspark." She didn't know for sure.

Bond withdrawals so sudden were devastating. How Sunburst would survive... Cierra didn't dwell on it. She continued to weakly rub her door wings to offer the only comfort she could give.

Sunburst laid down next to Cierra placing an arm over her. Her other hand started to play with her brown hair that she so loved.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to hum. It was shaky and unsteady but she did her best.

Her human mind could only take so much before she was to shut down.

* * *

Was it hours? Was it a short minute? Jazz didn't know. He was going in and out of consciousness as the bond started to become more numb and distant.

He was panicking. Soon, his vision was filled with the ceiling in the medbay. Ratchet's medbay. He would be alright. No. He wouldn't. Not if he just lay here.

Jazz had to get up and find his girls. He had to find where they were. He looked around seeing that Ratchet wasn't near him. He didn't question why he wasn't but instead thanked his lucky stars.

Shakily he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth. As he tried to stand up his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He growled at his stupid fumble.

He shakily got to his peds using the berth as leverage. He finally noticed that he felt optics on him and looked to the med bay entrance. Sideswipe was looking at him with a knowing smirk. How long had he been there?

"So, as the master of breaking out of the medbay," He smirked despite it all. "Do you need help?"  
Jazz allowed a smirk of his own to cross his strained face plate. "Yeah, will ya mah mech?"

The mech glided over next to him and lifted him up by under the arms. Being a little taller, the twin could only place a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"The base is on alert looking for them." He informed. He didn't have to elaborate.

"'as Blasta' been notified?"

"Yeah, he's coming back already. Human government or Prime himself won't get between him and his creation."

"Figured."

They started to move out of the medbay to also search for Cierra and Sunburst. Jazz continued to call out to his girls but he received nothing in return. It caused him to become dizzy all over again.

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing this..."

"Nah, ah'm higher rank, yo fine."

They had been slowly searching the base from top to bottom. Humans and 'bots alike were searching for the human and the small femlet.

Blaster was back on base on the frits looking for his long lost daughter once again. Dreadwing was causing more stress, running an angry rampage that could be heard on the opposite side of base. All three mech's and probably including Thundercracker felt the backlash of the blocked bond but wouldn't let it show. Because Jazz was bonded to both Cierra and Sunburst, his affects were stronger.

Sideswipe looked up as a commotion down the hall caught his attention. He slumped his shoulders and grumbled. "Oh no..."

"What?"

At the sound of Jazz's voice, an angry man every 'bot didn't want to see now turned down the hall to speak to the second in command "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why is the base on high alert to search for one human? Why isn't communications up and running on the coast? And _why_ did you mechs come back from a failed mission!"

Sideswipe growled at the human. "Can it, fleshy. Jazz's isn't doing too good. But I guess that's because you're to dense to see that."

Galloway angrily scoffed at the mech and ignored him. "Answer me, lieutenant."

Jazz was dizzy, he was fighting stasis, he was worried for Sunburst and Cierra, and now he was dealing with _this_ human. His visor almost turned white in anger. He was definitely the last human he wanted to deal with right now.

He was interrupting his search and by Primus not even he could stop a worried bonded spark. He would turn this whole base upside down if he needed to.

Jazz paused. Realization struck the mech. The whole base...

He turned to the human finally addressing him. "We searched this whole Primus damn base. All o' it. Top ta bottom. Tell meh. Is there some sort o' classified section we aren't su'posed ta know about?"

Galloway fumed. "Answer my questions first!" He demanded.

Jazz smirked. "Not until yo answer mine, little man."

He seemed uneasy at the reminder that he was, in fact, small. "If I were to answer your question, why would I tell you anyway?" He said with a sneer.

Wrong answer. Jazz pushed away from Sideswipe who protested but was silence by a stern look. The mech stood on his own and crouched down to the human making sure to get close to his face. "My two girls are somewhere on this island slowly dying along with me, Blaster and few other Autobots too." His voice didn't have his accent. It was quiet, cold, and causal. A voice that did not belong to a happy and upbeat mech like Jazz.

The mech ticked his helm to the side. "So, if you don't tell me where we didn't search yet, you'll be about five Autobots short to save your aft from the 'cons. Tell. Me."

The man swallowed uneasily. "That's classified. The area is classified."

"We're classified. Irony, little man." He purposely used the name again.  
Galloway was wavering under an angry and impatient mech. He didn't feel like getting squished today. "It's-it's section C. On the West wing. They used it in the late thirties to block off radiation and signals. It was an experimenting section. It's long forgotten."

Jazz stood up and didn't bother to thank the human. _::Section C. West wing::_ He announced over the coms.

Nobody had to question what the mech meant.

* * *

Cierra had her eyes closed, her hands trailing the back of Sunburst's wings. Her movements were becoming slower and soon she stopped.

Her hand became limp and slid down the side of the little femlet's side. "Cie-wuh?"

The human femme didn't respond. Sunburst placed a worried hand on her back and started to click in nervousness and panic.

"Cie-wuh, okay?" She tried. The dark seemed to be darker without Cierra being awake.

The woman didn't respond again and the femlet whined and clicked some more.

"No sleep. No sleep!" She knew that when something hurt, D'oc Watchit always told her to be awake. Well, her spark hurt and Cierra's must have been hurting too. She knew the bond was broken. She just didn't know how to fix it.

Carefully, Sunburst placed Cierra on her lap and hugged her close making sure their chests were pressed against each other.

Sunburst would take care of her despite the darkness creeping closer around them. The red femlet lowered her door wings bit by bit.

A choked sound came from her and then a hiccup. She wanted to be a brave little femme but she was scared. She had to cry. But she had to be brave.

Sunburst decided it was okay to be afraid and cry. She would be brave while she did so. So, quietly the femlet cried. Coolant fell from the corners of her optics in tiny droplets. Her wings were lowered as she snuggled closer to Cierra.

The bond was starting to hurt. She wanted her Opi. She wanted her Opiluk. She wanted D'wing. She offlined her optics and whimpered.

Distant footfalls made her helm snap up. Curiously, she chirped and experimentally reached over the bond but whined when the backlash hit her. "Here! In here!" She chirped desperately. Someone was coming for them!

"Get it open!" A voice snarled from behind the gate

Sunburst flicked her door wings in hope. "D'wing!" She called. She let out another sob. "I'm scared D' wing."

Another bang on the metal gate. "Sunny, I'm coming for you!"

"Get back!" Another voice warned.

Sunburst immediately recognized the voice was her Opiluk. The femlet covered Cierra on her lap and flinched as the metal gate was pried open. Dust and cobwebs stirred into the air, causing Sunburst to cough to clear her vents.

She looked up adjusting her optics to the rays of light pouring through the dark. Sunburst cried in relief. She cried because three mech she held so dear to her were coming to her.

"D' wing! Opi! Opiluk!" She raised her hands in a desperate "pick me up gesture" but realized Cierra was still on her lap.

She looked down and chipped in worry. "Cie-wuh 'urt!"

Jazz was next to them on his knees. He already placed a concerned hand on her helm and looked down at Cierra.

The bonds were starting to reconnect and intertwine. Slowly and surely every one of them was starting to feel stronger. Jazz was no longer dizzy as he reconnected the bond with Sunburst.

Dreadwing and Blaster were next to Sunburst pouring in as much love as they could to fill the absent bond that was now open.

Meanwhile, Jazz carefully brought his hands under Cierra and scooped her off of Sunburst's lap.

"The bond is slippin'." He lifted the human to his chest and pressed her close, opening his spark to his human. "C'mon baby girl. Open up ta meh."

Dreadwing placed soothing hands on her sister's back, clicking in comfort. "We got you. We found you."

The flier looked back over to Jazz who was bowing over with a limp Cierra in his hand. "C'mon..."

He offlined his optics. "I came back. I came back to you. I came back for both of you."

Sunburst clicked over to Cierra and pointed over to her. "Opiluk...Cia' wuh okay?"

Blaster looked over to the human Jazz was holding so close and dear. "Ah'm not sure, sweetspark." He sent an assuring nudge toward his creation. "That's Cierra right?"

Sunburst nodded her helm minutely.

"Fleshy couldn't take it?" Dreadwing muttered sourly.

Blaster turned to him and hushed him. "Give 'er some respect, man."

"Tch." He rolled his optics."She's the one that got Sunny into this mess. The only respect she got out of me was a long time ago."

Sunburst clicked in worry. "Cie-wuh keep me safe! She make dark go away!"

Dreadwing only flicked his wings in agitation. He wasn't worried for her. Much. He grumbled. This human would not wiggle her way through his plating again.

Jazz didn't pay attention to them. He didn't say anything to them. He continued to keep his spark open to his human.

Blaster stood up from where he was crouching next to Sunburst and placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring himself that her brother had her.

He walked closer to the silver mech making dust dance in the rays of light pouring into the room. He crouched next to him not knowing what to say at first.

"...Jazz." He tried.

"No!"

"Jazz man..."

"She's not gone!" The mech dug deeper syncing his sparks rhythm with her beating heart. He focused so hard. He was the only one bonded to Cierra. So close that they could become one just by willing it.

Blaster leaned back feeling the mech's EM field condense. He made sure he wasn't caught up in the comfort not meant for him.

**"Ah came back. Now ya meet meh halfway."**

The little femlet peered over her brother's arms, and clicked and warbled quietly. She was concerned for Cierra. Her bond felt distant and funny...and not right. Maybe she could fix it!

Sunburst scrunched her face plates in concentration as she awkwardly searched the bond that the human had with Jazz. She found it and clicked in success. The little femme nudged it with a gentle tap.

Jazz felt a strandof Cierra conscious flare responding to Sunburst's call. He snatched it and yanked on it hard with his spark, as if he was pulling her out of water. He reeled her in and pressed her close to his spark, snapping together their bond.

Cierra sharply inhaled reaching out for something to grab onto. She blinked and struggled with what was holding her but she soon relaxed feeling the all too familiar presence of Jazz's thrumming spark.

A wave of relief came over them all. Even Dreadwing smiled a bit at the stubborn human.

Her hard breathing was calmed and she became still again. "I'm not babysitting for a long time." She croaked. She then laughed weakly just enjoying the warmth that was wrapped around her.

Jazz lifted her away from his chest and cradled her in the nook of his arm. He smiled weakly. "Not if you're doing it without meh." He laughed.

The woman looked around and noticed the other two mechs near them. "Oh..."

She rolled her head to the side and smiled to Dreadwing, raising a lazy hand in greeting. "Hey, aft-face."

Dreadwing smirked. "Hey, squishy."

"Ci-wuh okay!" Sunburst clapped her hands and bounced in happiness. Because, well, she was the one who saved her. Nobody would tell her otherwise.

Blaster moved closer to Jazz and looked down at the human in curiosity.

Cierra noted the red mech and pointed to him. "You're Blaster."

"That's me lil' lady." He smiled. "Thank you, fo' keeping Sunburst safe."

She looked down to the femme and gave her a short burst of assurance and pride. Because she was proud of her. For being brave and pulling her back.

"Anytime." She slowly closed her eyes and promptly passed out. Because a long days' trip, walking around base while watching over a little femme, and an inconvenient bond withdrawal took a toll on a delicate human's body. Jazz clicked softly and turned to the other two.

Dreadwing had his helm tilted in annoyance listening to a cranky voice on his comm. He grunted and rolled his optics turning to the other two. "Ratchet says he wants them both in his medbay. Right now."

Blaster nodded him helm watching as Dreadwing lifted his sister into his arms. With a purr of her engine, she cuddled close to him and offlined her optics.

Jazz was already standing The pain from the bond being blocked was fully replaced with peace and relief.

* * *

"Comfy pajamas, hair down, Galloway pissed off_ and_ off base, a nice shower, that part of base to be remodeled and blocked off, ankle fixed, fluffy blanket wrapped around me, and cozying up to you. What more could I ask for?"

Jazz laughed making Cierra bounce. She turned onto her stomach and lay flat against Jazz's chest looking at Jazz with an affectionate smirk.

"Cie-wuh 'appy?"

The woman hummed an affirmative. She turned down to Sunburst and nodded, "Oh yes, Sunny. Very."

Jazz carefully settled Sunburst against his side. In return Sunburst turned sideways pressing her tiny chest plates to him. She curled into a ball and nuzzled her helm against his neck.

Cierra looked down at the tiny femlet as her optics dimmed. "I tired opi..."

"Recharge baby girl. Ah'll be 'ere." He answered gently. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her helm.

Cierra smiled, cupping her chin in her hand. She raised her legs and started to swing them causally, yet gently. Bandages were wrapped around her one ankle and it was still very sore despite the new nannites repairing the joint efficiently. "You were very brave today, Sunburst..." She whispered.

But the femlet was already in a restful recharge. She laughed quietly. "Goodnight, Sunny."

She sighed laying back down on Jazz's chest fully. She sent a wave of comfort, contentment, and safety to him. She didn't want to speak. Not yet. She just wanted to enjoy them. The bond and its presence. How it filled their bodies and minds with it's essence so perfectly.

Jazz didn't send back the emotions as strongly. The woman lifted her head in question. She looked at his face plates seeing the troublesome expression.

"Ah got so scared..." Jazz admitted quietly. "I neva want ta lose either o' ya."

Cierra sent him a pulse of love. She made sure her voice was quiet, not to wake Sunburst up. "You won't." **"We're too stubborn to lose each other."**

The mech relaxed at the assurance but only a little. Cierra looked down at Sunburst with affection. "She is such a good femlet. She has your attitude, Blaster's spirit, and Dreadwings' stubbornness." She smiled.

Jazz placed a finger under her chin making her look up to him. She smiled softly. Jazz tilted his helm. "'An she 'as yo love, too."

Cierra laughed quietly. "She does. I love her. I really do. I never was good with children but Sunburst...she has her own charm." She said raising and lowering a brow at the word.

He chuckled softly the sound vibrating through his chest and the woman.

Jazz opened the bond as much as he could to welcome her to his spark. She lay back down shifting her blanket so that she was more comfortable. She nuzzled her head against his warm plating humming in content.

With a smile, Cierra slowly drifted to his spark and in turn opened her heart to him. She brushed Sunny's bond one last time before she nuzzled into her blanket and fell asleep. Jazz paced a clawed hand over her and placed a hand on Sunburst back, minding her little door wings.

His frame relaxed as he too fell into a peaceful recharge. He wouldn't fall into it any other way.


End file.
